Ne pars pas
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si on lui avait donné une bonne raison de rester ? (PS: Une petite allusion à Quantico à la fin)


**_OS Blindspot_**

 **Titre:** Ne pars pas

 **Personnages:** Reade et Zapata

 **Rating** : T/M

 **Résumé:** Que ce serait-il passé si on lui avait donné une bonne raison de rester ? (PS: Une petite allusion à Quantico à la fin)

 **Histoire:**

 _« Jack Keaton m'a proposé un poste en tant qu'agent opérationnel pour la CIA. Je n'en suis pas encore certaine mais je pense que je vais accepter. »  
_ Ses paroles le hantaient depuis qu'il les avait entendues l'après-midi même dans la bouche de sa coéquipière et meilleure amie. Elle envisageait de partir, il n'y croyait pas. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, qu'ils étaient une famille Reade ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sa vie sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Au contraire il le concevait très bien. Après tout lui aussi avait envisagé de partir quelques mois plus tôt.  
De plus beaucoup de chose avaient changé. En effet depuis quelques mois toute la dynamique de l'équipe avait été chamboulée. Jane et Kurt s'étaient mariés puis ils étaient partis pour le Colorado afin de se rapprocher de Bethany. Pour finir Edgar avait été promu en tant que nouveau directeur adjoint. Ce nouveau poste avait ravi le jeune homme et ses collègues. Seulement c'était un peu étrange pour lui de diriger ses deux meilleures amies. Le policier savait que tous ces chamboulements ainsi que certains événements qui en avaient découlé avaient beaucoup affecté la jeune femme. Il comprenait qu'elle aille besoin de changement mais la CIA et surtout Langley. C'était à plus de cinq cent kilomètres.

Quand Tasha les avait tous les trois réuni pour leur faire part de ses doutes Reade n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il avait été tellement surpris et envahi par tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'il était juste resté cloué sur place. Patterson aussi avait été étonné et un peu triste. Seulement une fois le choc passé elle avait assuré à Zapata que du moment qu'elle était sûre de son choix la jeune informaticienne serait heureuse pour elle et que ça ne changerait absolument rien à leur profonde amitié. Le policier avait bien vu que le soutient de leur amie lui avait fait du bien. Il avait également perçu l'émotion dans les magnifiques prunelles marron de sa coéquipière lorsqu'elles les avaient tournés vers lui. Cependant il n'avait pas pu lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, quoi que ce soit. Il était donc allé s'enfermer dans son bureau sans un mot, sans un regard pour sa meilleure amie. En partant il l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom tristement. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Edgar se détestait de lui avoir fait du mal mais il n'avait pas eu la force de faire semblant, pas cette fois. Tasha était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Penser qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir tous les matins, ne pas être à ses côtés, ça le rendait fou. Mon dieu il n'imaginait pas ne plus l'entendre rire, ne plus la voir sourire, ne plus l'observer tendrement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Reade se sentait vraiment pathétique. Sa meilleure amie, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, lui annonçait qu'elle envisageait de partir et tous ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de la blesser.

Le nouveau directeur adjoint était actuellement dans son bureau, un verre de scotch à la main, à observer ses agents à travers la baie vitrée. Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour que Kurt ou même Mayfair soient présents car il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de leurs sagesses. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'il serait incapable de se calmer ou même de trouver une solution seul, le jeune homme décida de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler un de ses meilleurs amis. Après quelques sonneries il entendit la voix de son ex-patron retentir.  
 _-Salut Weller comment ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement après quelques secondes.  
 _-Je suis fatigué mais nous allons tous bien. Bethany fait ses dents alors nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup dormis. Enfin vu ta voix je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler des cycles de sommeils de ma fille que tu appelles,_ déclara le jeune père intrigué par le trouble apparent de son ami.  
 _-Non en effet ce n'est pas la grande forme. J'aurais bien besoin d'un conseil,_ avoua Edgar à peine étonné qu'il arrive à lire en lui aussi vite.  
 _-Est-ce que c'est à propos du travail ?_ L'interrogea l'ex-agent.  
 _-Non tout va bien au bureau. Vous nous manquez mais sinon tout est parfait, on s'en sort très bien.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Du coup je suppose que c'est à propos de Zapata. Elle vous a parlé de la proposition de Keaton._  
 _-Comment tu le sais ?_ S'étonna le brun.  
 _-Je te connais Reade il n'y a que Tasha qui puisse te mettre dans cet état. En plus lorsqu'elle a commencé à envisager la CIA elle a appelé Jane pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait et comment elle se sentirait. D'après ce que j'ai compris par respect et après ce qu'elle a subi Tasha ne voulait même pas y penser si elle n'était pas d'accord.  
-Et qu'est-ce que la nouvelle madame Weller a répondu ? _Questionna le directeur adjoint sarcastique.  
 _-Elle l'a remercié de son honnêteté, de sa loyauté et lui a dit que si elle le voulait vraiment il fallait qu'elle accepte. Pour elle Tasha est un des meilleurs agents qu'elle avait vus. Elle mérite cette reconnaissance. Jane lui a assuré qu'elles seraient toujours amies et qu'elle était très fière d'elle. Après elles ont parlé d'autre chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est parce que Jane s'est isolée pour continuer la conversation. Des trucs de filles je suppose.  
_ _-Patterson a réagi à peu près de la même manière. J'aurais sincèrement aimé en être capable mais malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas. Je lui ai fait du mal. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux.  
-Écoute je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour tout ça en plus Tasha ne se confie pas énormément alors je vais appeler Jane et elle va te dire comment elle voit les choses._

Kurt se rendit dans le salon où était sa femme, lui expliqua la situation et mit le haut-parleur.  
- _Alors si j'ai bien suivi tu as merdé et tu as besoin d'un conseil parce que tu ne sais pas comment réparer_? Résuma la jeune tatouée.  
 _-C'est à peu près ça oui. Je me doute que tu as plus important à faire et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais tu m'as dit qu'en cas de besoin je devais appeler. Il se trouve que là c'est nécessaire si je ne veux pas faire une autre connerie.  
-Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que c'est personnel mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Vous êtes amis et je sais bien que tu ne veux que son bonheur alors pourquoi tu es perturbé à ce point à l'idée qu'elle parte ? Après tout ce boulot c'est une excellente opportunité pour Tasha de faire ce qu'elle aime, de se rendre utile. A moins qu'il y ait autre chose entre vous deux, _suggéra Jane avec une idée derrière la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la réponse de son ami pour savoir qu'il était fou amoureux de la jeune hispanique. Autant qu'elle l'était de son mari. Elle le savait et l'avait toujours su même lorsqu'elle était amnésique.  
 _-Je ne sais pas je crois que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte. Je n'imagine pas aller au bureau tous les jours sans la voir, ne pas faire équipe avec elle, ne pas prendre le métro ensemble le matin ou même ne pas aller boire un verre après une enquête difficile. Je ne conçois absolument pas ma vie sans elle,_ avoua Reade troublé par la facilité avec laquelle il venait de se déclarer alors qu'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui depuis plus d'un an.  
 _-Va lui dire. Parle lui et dis-lui ce que tu ressens,_ déclara brune sans aucune hésitation.  
 _-Ça ne va pas. Elle va me prendre pour un fou et ça va devenir très gênant. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'il nous reste. Si elle ressentait quelques choses pour moi elle me l'aurait dit après que … Enfin bref Tasha ne me voit que comme un ami.  
-Après quoi ? Parle Reade, _ordonna la jeune femme de manière autoritaire. Elle sentait que son ami avait besoin de se confier et elle souhait tout faire pour aider ses collègues. De plus elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques car lorsqu'elle avait eu son ex collègue au téléphone elle lui avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait. L'hispanique lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de son coéquipier et qu'une des raisons qui la poussait à partir était qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Ce n'était pas du genre de Jane de se mêler des affaires des autres mais elle ne voulait pas que ses amis passent à côté du bonheur et de l'amour.  
 _-Disons qu'il se peut qu'éventuellement on se soit embrassé, deux fois.  
-Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, raconte.  
-C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être curieuse. Autant l'une que l'autre ce n'est pas étonnant que vous vous entendiez aussi bien, _fit remarquer Kurt.  
 _-Oh comme si tu n'avais pas envie de savoir,_ rétorqua sa femme.  
 _-La première c'était après le raid contre Sandstorm. Elle m'a repoussé et après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'étions qu'amis nous sommes passé à autre chose. La deuxième c'était le soir de votre mariage. Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air. On s'est juste laissé porter par la magie du moment. Cette fois ci nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser et depuis elle est un peu plus sur la réserve.  
-Tu dois lui parler_, affirmèrent les Weller d'une seule voix.  
 _-Vous êtes sûres ?_ Demanda Edgar perturbé par la confiance qu'affichaient ses amis.  
 _-On en est absolument certains. Ecoutes je connais Tasha et après ce que tu viens de me dire je comprends beaucoup mieux certaines choses. Alors crois moi quand je te dis que si elle ne ressentait rien pour toi votre relation ne serait pas aussi compliqué, ambiguë et intense. On a beaucoup parlé lorsqu'elle m'a appelé. Même si je ne peux pas tout te dire parce que c'est sa vie privé je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas envie de quitter New York. Seulement après tous ce qu'il s'est passé elle a besoin de changement, de construire quelque chose. Elle a besoin d'une bonne raison de rester. Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être toi ? Après tous des postes géniaux avec ses compétences elle peut en trouver des dizaines en restant en ville,_ fit remarquer Jane.  
 _-Dans tous les cas il faut que tu lui parles, que tu t'excuses et au moins que tu lui dises que si tu as réagi ainsi c'est parce que tu es triste à l'idée qu'elle parte. Alors commence déjà par ça et après tu aviseras,_ conseilla Kurt.  
 _-C'est vrai je pense que je vais déjà aller m'excuser, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ou qu'elle pense que je veux autre chose que son bonheur. Bon je vais vous laissez j'ai à faire en tout cas merci pour tout,_ annonça le directeur adjoint pressé d'aller voir sa collègue.  
 _-Bien sûr on comprend et il n'y a pas de quoi c'est à ça que servent les amis,_ rétorqua la jeune tatouée bienveillante.  
 _-Tu appelles quand tu veux. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est séparé par kilomètre que l'on n'est plus une équipe et une famille,_ ajouta son mari.

Les trois jeune gens échangèrent encore quelques banalités d'usage puis raccrochèrent. Reade finit son verre d'un trait, prit de grandes inspirations et rassembla tous son courage pour aller voir sa coéquipière. Il sortit de son bureau et la chercha dans l'open space mais il ne la vit pas, elle n'était pas non plus dans le bureau de leur informaticienne. Le policier se dirigea donc vers le vestiaire en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas partie. Il se senti soulagé lorsqu'il entendit les voix de ses deux collègues mais également coupable parce qu'à l'intonation de sa meilleure amie il pouvait sentir que Tasha était mal. Edgar rentra dans le vestiaire en faisant du bruit pour ne pas les surprendre et il vit les deux femmes face à face chacune adossée à une rangé de casier. Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent vers lui il leur lança un regard désolé. Il ne s'avança pas pour leur laisser le temps de finir de parler.  
 _-Bon je vais vous laisser discuter mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. C'est même la seule chose qui compte. Surtout si tu as besoin tu m'appelles,_ murmura la blonde à son amie. Elle lui lança un regard encourageant puis se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de partir elle ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à son autre ami.  
 _-Je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi mais tu lui as fait du mal alors vas rattraper tes bêtises et excuses toi. Un dernier conseil parle lui sincèrement sinon tu vas finir par la perdre définitivement._

Le jeune homme lui sourit faiblement en signe de remerciement et après avoir repris une grande inspiration il se dirigea vers Zapata et s'installa là où sa collègue se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment sans rien oser se dire, intimidés par toute l'intensité du regard de l'autre. C'était comme une discussion silencieuse où étaient mêlés tendresse, amour et désir mais aussi colère, peur et regret. Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans ce seul échange que ça rendit la jolie brune sans voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi ressentir, quoi penser. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce que lui pensait. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes le directeur adjoint se lança.  
 _-Je suis désolé Tash' j'ai été surpris et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je t'ai blessé et je m'en veux énormément. J'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner.  
-T'es un idiot tu le sais j'espère ? _Rétorqua l'hispanique la voix légèrement enrouée mais plutôt gentiment.  
 _-Le plus grand imbécile de la terre. Je suis sincèrement désolé,_ confirma-t-il en souriant en la voyant se détendre.  
 _-Je sais,_ murmura la jeune femme en lui rendant un faible sourire.  
 _-Comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ?_ Questionna à nouveau le brun désireux de lui faire comprendre à quel point il se sentait coupable. Tasha sourit attendrie devant la mine peinée de son ami. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout jamais Edgar ne l'aurait fait souffrir intentionnellement. Seulement Patterson avait raison. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'avoir une sérieuse discussion.  
 _-Allons boire un verre.  
-Pardon ?  
-Allons boire un verre. Ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps rien que tous les deux en plus on pourra parler, _expliqua la jeune femme en souriant.  
 _-Excellente idée,_ acquiesça Reade ravi qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop. Les deux jeunes gens récupérèrent leurs affaires dans leurs casiers respectifs et partir en direction de la voiture du jeune directeur adjoint. Zapata était venue en métro ça lui éviterait donc de rentrer chez elle à pied. Ils marchaient silencieusement côte à côte sous le regard attentif de leur informaticienne d'amie qui les observait de loin d'un air bienveillant. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard tendre et préoccupée que lança Reade à sa meilleure amie la blonde sourit en se disant que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils ne pourraient pas jouer au chat et à la souris encore longtemps. D'une manière ou d'une autre les choses allaient changer.

Le trajet jusqu'au bar se fit en dix minutes. Ils avaient tous les deux été plutôt silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées à se demander quoi faire. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se taire pour préserver le peu de stabilité qu'ils leurs restaient ou s'ils devaient parler et prendre le risque que leurs sentiments ne soient pas réciproques mais se sentir libérés. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent à destination. Reade descendit de sa voiture et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la portière de sa partenaire. Bien qu'un peu surprise, elle sourit touchée. Tasha savait que son ami n'était comme tous ses hommes qui voulaient dominer les femmes en faisant tout pour elle. Non venant de lui c'était de la pure galanterie, de la gentillesse à l'état brute et c'était très agréable de pouvoir se laisser porter par le moment sans avoir à s'inquiéter ou à douter de tout. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans un de leur bar préféré, s'assirent au comptoir et commandèrent deux bières. Ils furent servis et commencèrent à discuter de tout et rien, faisant comme si leur dispute n'était jamais arrivée. Seulement Zapata était très perturbé pas toute cette histoire. Elle se demandait quoi faire. Devait-elle rejoindre la CIA ? Quitter sa famille ? Quitter Reade ? Juste pour un travail intéressant. Après tout elle pouvait en trouver partout. La jeune femme s'interrogeait aussi sur la réaction de son coéquipier. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? Même si ça l'avait blessé la brune avait également retrouvé espoir. L'espoir que peut être quelque chose était possible, que ce qui c'était passé après le raid contre Sandstorm et après le mariage n'étaient pas des incidents dû au moment mais des instants bien réels. Après tout la seule fois où elle avait réagi de la même manière c'est lorsqu'il avait voulu se faire transférer à Quantico. L'idée de perdre son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui lui avait jamais permît de se sentir en sécurité et digne d'être aimée, l'avait rendu folle. Le plus simple étant de lui poser la question. L'hispanique prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.  
 _-Il faut que l'on parle de cette après-midi,_ annonça la jeune femme en se demandant depuis quand était-elle aussi effrayée de se confier à son meilleur ami.  
 _-Je sais et comme je te l'ai dit je suis sincèrement navré. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. C'est même la dernière chose que je souhaite,_ avoua Edgar en souriant tristement. Il la sentait angoissé mais le policier ne savait pas qu'elle était la raison.  
- _Pourquoi ?_ Le questionna-t-elle perplexe.  
- _Pourquoi quoi ?  
_ - _Pourquoi est-ce que mon départ t'affecte tant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça ? Après tout ce n'est pas non plus le bout du monde et puis franchement tu peux me dire pourquoi on passe notre temps à se disputer comme ça. Je sais qu'on se préoccupe énormément l'un de l'autre mais est-ce que ça veut vraiment dire que l'on doit être incapable de communiquer normalement,_ débita la jeune femme d'une traite. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qu'elle ressentait mais Tasha n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement alors c'était déjà un exploit.  
 _-Il faut croire qu'on est vraiment nul pour communiquer avec les autres. Surtout quand c'est important. Écoute Tash' tous ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureuse. C'est la seule chose qui compte alors si tu veux vraiment ce travail accepte le. Seulement je te mentirais si je disais que tu ne me manquerais pas. Tu me manqueras énormément,_ avoua Edgar en lui prenant la main. Il la regarda le plus tendrement possible.  
 _-Je ne sais pas si je vais prendre ce job mais une chose est sûre c'est que si je pars tu me manqueras aussi. J'ai énormément de mal à imaginer faire mon boulot sans toi pour couvrir mes arrières,_ ajouta Zapata profondément touchée.  
 _-Alors on est ok ?  
-Parfaitement, après tout quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais aller à Quantico je n'ai pas très bien réagi. Tu as raison nous sommes très mauvais en communication, _rit-elle doucement.  
 _-Bon aller trinquons, a notre amitié.  
-A notre amitié, _sourit-elle amoureusement.

Les deux jeunes gens trinquèrent puis continuèrent leur conversation de manière beaucoup plus détendu mais aussi plus ambiguë, comme tous les moments qu'ils passaient seuls ensemble depuis des années. Ils flirtaient, se frôlaient, se souriaient et se taquinaient. De plus l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré faisait tomber toutes leurs barrières, leurs inhibitions et les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Reade se faisait beaucoup plus tactile, beaucoup détendue et attentionné pour le plus grand bonheur de Natasha qui appréciait le moment en oubliant toutes ses craintes. Au bout d'environ trois heures ils étaient passablement ivres et s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était temps de rentrer.  
 _-Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rentrer en voiture,_ fit remarquer Edgar les yeux brillants et l'air rieur.  
 _-Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu sais quoi tu n'habites pas loin alors je vais te ramener chez toi,_ suggéra Zapata voyant que son ami était dans un état pire qu'elle.  
- _Mais et toi ?_ Se préoccupa-t-il inquiet qu'elle rentre à pied, seule à une heure pareille.  
 _-J'appellerais un taxi,_ sourit-elle touchée que même ivre il se préoccupe de son bien être. Tasha aussi était bien alcoolisé mais elle tenait mieux l'alcool que son collègue. Elle se dit qu'une petite marche à pied ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. A deux ils n'auraient aucun problème à rentrer indemne à l'appartement du jeune homme. Les deux partenaires sortirent du bar et se mirent en route. Tasha, surprise par la fraicheur du vent, se mit à frissonner. Edgar le remarqua immédiatement et s'empressa de retirer sa veste pour la passer autours de ses épaules. La brune s'apprêta à protester mais quand elle vit le regard tendre de son ami, qu'elle sentit son bras autour de ses épaules elle ne put le repousser et se délecta simplement de la douce sensation de chaleur qui l'emplit.

- _Merci,_ murmura-t-elle encore plus troublée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas retiré son bras de ses épaules. Cependant elle ne fut aucune remarque. L'alcool lui faisait oublier toutes ses inquiétudes pour lui permettre de ne se concentrer que sur le moment présent. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant environ dix minutes puis ils passèrent devant un parc bien connu de notre jeune hispanique ce qui la fit s'arrêter et sourire.  
 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda Reade surpris et intrigué.  
- _Oh rien c'est juste qu'on venait souvent ici avec mes frères. On jouait aux pirates, aux pompiers ou même aux gendarmes et aux voleurs pendant des heures. J'adorais faire de la balançoire. J'avais l'impression de voler et de tout oublier,_ raconta la brune plongée dans ses pensées.  
- _Ça à l'air d'être de bons souvenirs.  
-C'est vrai. C'est probablement les seuls que j'ai de cette période de ma vie, _avoua-t-elle un peu peinée. Le jeune homme la regarda légèrement triste puis fut prit d'une idée folle. Souhaitant lui permettre de retrouver le sourire ainsi que cette quiétude d'enfant il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'aire de jeu.  
- _Viens avec moi.  
-Mais où ça et pour faire quoi _? Demanda-t-elle en riant.  
 _-Redevenir une enfant_ , répondit Reade en riant à son tour.

Une fois arrivé devant un de ses endroits préférés tous un tas de bons souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était plutôt agréable de se souvenir que même si son enfance n'avait pas été rose elle avait été heureuse. C'était même tous ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.  
 _-Tu es dingue tu le sais j'espère, dingue et complètement ivre,_ signala la jeune femme en souriant. Elle était radieuse. Il la trouvait rayonnante comme si elle illuminait tout autour d'elle. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux balançoires et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Natasha observait le ciel et Edgar la contemplait en souriant tendrement. Le policier voyait bien qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Le départ de Jane et Kurt, la proposition de la CIA et maintenant tous ses souvenirs la faisaient beaucoup réfléchir et c'était normal. Après tout lui aussi avait pas mal remis les choses en perspective. Reade ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son possible départ. Il ne le concevait pas. Enfin si ça la rendait heureuse il ferait semblant, pour elle mais il n'imaginait définitivement pas se passer de ces moments à deux, ces moments rien qu'à eux où tout n'est que tendresse et bonheur.  
 _-A quoi tu penses ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement. La jeune femme sourit, tourna la tête vers son amie et la regarda amoureusement. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes elle décida de se lancer.  
 _-A la dernière fois que je suis venue ici. J'avais dix ans, c'était en plein milieu du mois de décembre il avait neigé. Chose exceptionnelle ma mère était sobre et de très bonne humeur. Elle a décidé de nous emmener dans ce parc pour qu'on passe un petit moment en famille. On s'est amusé comme des fous toute l'après-midi. Pour la première fois depuis que mon père s'était tiré on avait été heureux rien tous les quatre. Seulement ça a aussi été la dernière.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Ne le soit pas. C'est vrai qu'après cette journée tout est partie en vrille seulement c'est agréable de se souvenir que malgré toutes les horreurs que l'on a vécu ce n'est pas impossible d'être heureux. Quoi qu'il arrive cette journée est un bon souvenir. En plus ça résume assez bien les années qui viennent de s'écouler.  
-Ce n'est pas faux. _

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit moment puis Reade se leva.  
- _Tu as l'air fatigué on devrait rentrer.  
-C'est vrai que la journée a été longue, _ avoua-t-elle en se levant. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le terrain de jeu et repartirent tranquillement vers l'appartement du nouveau directeur adjoint. Instinctivement Edgar repassa son bras autours des épaules de sa partenaire et la jolie brune, l'esprit bien embrumé par l'alcool, se laissa faire souhaitant simplement profiter de la douceur du moment. Ils marchèrent paisiblement et silencieusement pendant un bon quart d'heure puis ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Reade. Arrivé devant la porte le jeune homme se retourna vers Tasha et lui proposa maladroitement.  
- _Ça te dit de monter prendre un dernier verre, ou un café si tu préfères j'ai même des jus de fruit. On pourrait également en profiter pour manger un morceau. Je sais qu'il est tard mais je me disais que ça pourrait être bien._  
 _-J'en serais ravis,_ sourit Natasha ravie de passer un peu plus de temps avec son partenaire. Habituellement elle ne se serait pas autant laissé aller de peur de ne plus contrôler ses actes et de trop laisser ses sentiments la guider. Seulement l'alcool et l'intense journée qu'ils venaient de vivre avait exacerbé cette irrépressible envie d'être près de lui. Ils montèrent tranquillement puis après avoir pris de quoi grignoter et opté pour des bières les deux amis s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment sans s'arrêter de flirter aidés par les vapeurs d'alcools.  
 _-J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée_ , fit remarquer Tasha les yeux brillant de joie son verre dans une main l'autre posé sur le bras de son partenaire.  
 _-Moi aussi_ , souffla-t-il de plus en plus troublé par la situation. Plus le temps passait plus Reade avait envie de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme sentait le désir monter en lui de manière incontrôlable et son esprit embrumé par l'alcool n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Sa température corporelle monta encore d'un cran lorsque la jeune femme commença à se masser la nuque d'un air fatigué en se mordillant la lèvre.  
 _-Mal au cou ?_

 _-Juste quelques courbatures, on y est allé un peu fort à l'entraînement avec Patterson,_ répondit l'hispanique en lui souriant. Edgar lui rendit son sourire puis une idée folle lui passa par la tête.  
 _-Tournes toi._  
 _-Pardon_? S'intrigua Tasha surprise.  
 _-Tournes toi tu vas voir tu ne vas pas le regretter. Ça va te détendre_ , assura Reade.  
 _-D'accord._

La jeune femme se retourna et souleva ses cheveux pour faciliter la tâche à son ami. Elle frissonnait d'anticipation rien qu'à l'idée de sentir la chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, aussi entreprenants mais ce soir tout été différent. Le policier posa délicatement ses mains à la base de son cou, ses pouces à l'arrière de son crâne tout en profitant de son parfum fleuri. Il traçait de légers cercles de la base de sa nuque jusque sur ses épaules, soulevant sa chemise à chaque passage. Il l'effleurait amoureusement, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle à chaque fois, profitant de la douceur de sa peau. Plus Reade sentait le corps de son amie se détendre sous ses doigts plus ses gestes devenaient tendres, de plus en plus tendres. La jolie brune était complètement transportée dans un autre monde. Elle sentait le souffle de son partenaire dans son cou, la douceur de ses caresses. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et peu à peu une douce chaleur l'envahie. Plus le temps passait plus la jeune femme se sentait perdre pied. En temps normal elle aurait tout arrêté de peur de dépasser les limites seulement elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle aimait comment il la traitait, la façon dont il prenait soins d'elle, la faisant rire, la manière dont il la caressait. A cet instant plus rien n'avait d'importance ils étaient dans leur bulle. Tous les sentiments cachées remontèrent à la surface et le désir de l'hispanique ne cessait d'augmenter. Le massage sensé la soulager s'était transformé en douce caresse sur sa peau et elle aimait ça. Voyant que sa coéquipière ne le repoussait pas Edgar ne put résister et déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule gauche. Puis délicatement il réitéra l'opération à droite en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.  
 _-Edgar,_ gémit-elle submergée par de long frissons de plaisir en se mordillant la lèvre.  
 _-Tu es tellement belle,_ murmura-t-il en continuant ses doux baisers. La jeune femme se retourna troublée. Ça faisait une éternité qu'un homme lui avait adressée un tel compliment sans rien attendre d'autre en retour, en le pensant vraiment. Reade l'attira vers lui en passant la main dans ses cheveux l'embrassa tendrement. Au contact de ses lèvres la brune crut défaillir. Ce baiser était aussi doux et tendre que passionné. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un balai sensuel, se cherchaient, tournoyant avec une synchronisation parfaite. Leurs mains se baladaient, découvraient les corps si souvent désirés. Tasha avait atterrit sur les genoux de son partenaire, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, ses mains sur sa nuque. La jolie brune ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'apprécier le sentiment de plénitude qui la transportait, elle n'était plus capable de penser de manière cohérente depuis qu'elle avait senti les lèvres d'Edgar sur sa peau. Reade, quand à lui, avait placé ses mains dans le dos de sa partenaire les laissant voyager au gré des gémissements de la jeune femme. Parfois il les passait sous sa chemise, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, de la senteur de ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux jeunes gens durent se séparer afin de reprendre leurs souffles et Zapata paniqua en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
 _-Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée,_ balbutia-t-elle encore troublée par cet évènement.

L'hispanique se releva précipitamment et réuni ses affaires le plus rapidement possible sans regarder son ami de peur de craquer. La vérité était qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser, cette étreinte mais Natasha était terrifiée. Ils étaient tous les deux sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Même si elle avait les idées claires et qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin la policière n'était pas sûre que ça soit le cas de son collègue. Ils travaillaient ensemble et elle ne supporterait pas de le voir tous les jours si ça tournait mal. Edgar était abasourdi par la réaction de sa partenaire. Il ne la comprenait pas. Zapata lui avait rendu son baiser avec ardeur. Elle avait répondu à ses avances sans le repousser et elle avait même eu l'air d'apprécier ça puis soudain plus rien. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux au moment où elle s'était relevée. Ne supportant pas la situation le directeur adjoint se dirigea vers elle et réussi juste avant qu'elle passe la porte. Le jeune homme referma la porte avant qu'elle sorte, la força à se retourner et se rapprocha d'elle un maximum en caressant sa joue.  
- _Ne pars pas,_ murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
- _Quoi ?_ Souffla-t-elle le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, incapable de bouger les jambes tremblantes d'émotions.  
 _-Ne pars pas,_ répéta Edgar juste avant de combler l'écart entre eux pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser était plus fougueux, plus passionné. Reade la plaqua contre la porte et posa ses mains autours de sa taille pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Tasha, sous le coup de l'émotion, laissa tomber sa veste et son sac et passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Au diable les conséquences se dit-elle. Elle aviserait plus tard. Pour l'instant la jolie brune ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se jeter à corps perdu dans cette étreinte, se délecter de toutes les délicieuses sensations qui la traversaient. Edgar, incapable de retenir son désir plus longtemps, la fit s'asseoir sur le meuble de l'entrée et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que c'était son point faible et il comptait bien s'en servir. Le policier voulait rendre cette nuit inoubliable, pour elle, parce qu'elle le méritait, plus que n'importe qui. Il remontait jusqu'à son oreille, traçant sensuellement un chemin à l'aide de ses lèvres, pinçant sa peau au passage et mordillant son lobe. Zapata, gémissant de plaisir, commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant, jouant avec chaque bouton, posant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre, sans cesser dans s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres étaient comme aimantés, incapables de se détacher tellement leurs contacts étaient agréables, enivrants.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Reade, tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Le plus délicatement du monde il la fit basculer sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus d'elle et s'écarta quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Tasha était bouleversée par tant de convoitise et elle fondit littéralement quand il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils continuèrent leur étreinte pendant quelques minutes puis la brune sentit qu'il dégrafait son soutient gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard le policier fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à ses seins. Il les mordillait, les léchait, embrasait la moindre parcelle de cette poitrine si souvent désirée. Il titillait ses tétons dressés par le plaisir, pinçant le droit, le frôlant à l'aide de ses doigts pendant que de ses lèvres il embrassait l'autre, le cajolait. Zapata était complètement étourdit par toutes ses sensations. La jeune femme n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir. Ses caresses, ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau la rendait folle. Edgar continua en déposant une multitude de baiser le long de son ventre puis descendit vers son intimité qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Pendant plusieurs minutes à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa langue il s'occupa de son point sensible. La jeune femme était dans un autre monde. Le plaisir irradiait tout son être et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase et l'orgasme qui s'empara d'elle était bien plus puissant que tous ce qu'elle avait connus. Quand il la vit se détendre le jeune homme remonta pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sentant son érection contre elle Tasha s'empressa de lui enlever son caleçon pour le prendre en main. Reade grogna de plaisir à ce contact tout en continuant à caresser le corps de sa belle. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps il lui écarta les jambes et lui silencieusement demanda son accord. Il la pénétra lentement et tendrement puis il s'arrêta pour lui donner le temps de s'adapter à sa présence. La jolie brune gémit en le sentant entrer en elle. Aucun de ses précédents amants n'avait été aussi doux et prévenant. Habituellement ils faisaient passer leur plaisir avant le sien mais là c'était tout l'inverse. Reade n'avait dieu que pour elle. Il était tendre, doux et attentionné. Il se mit à bouger doucement tout en l'embrassant et Zapata perdit pied à nouveau. Les sensations étaient grisantes. Les vas et viens commencèrent et Tasha noua ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant pour plus de confort. Ils bougeaient en harmonie sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Edgar pouvait sentir les ongles de sa compagne se planter dans son dos. Plus le temps passait plus le feu qui les animait devenait intense. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus désordonnés. Leurs gémissements devenaient des cris francs et puissants. Leurs baisers et leurs regards étaient remplis d'amour. Bientôt ils ne résistèrent plus et lorsqu'Edgar senti les parois intimes de son amantes se resserrer sur lui il atteint le septième ciel. Dans le même temps que la jeune femme était transportée par son deuxième orgasme. Après être redescendu de leur nuage les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormirent l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir et l'alcool.

Le lendemain matin Tasha fut la première à émerger. Elle avait très mal à la tête et ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Tout était flou après leur arrivée au bar. Elle voulut se tourner sur le côté mais elle sentit un corps immobile tout près d'elle. Visiblement elle avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. Petit à petit elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un appartement qu'elle connaissait bien, très bien même. La brune se redressa, se retourna et observa son coéquipier endormit. Il été nu tout comme elle et il n'y avait pas de doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres et son cou et brusquement tout lui revint: leur discussion, la ballade, le parc, le massage, le baiser, lui qui lui demandait de ne pas partir et enfin la fabuleuse nuit d'amour qui avait suivi. Zapata devait avouer que ça avait été la soirée la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Reade avait été doux, attentif, prévenant et tendre. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi et c'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Quoi qu'il arrive il était toujours adorable. Seulement cette incroyable expérience n'avait eu lieu qu'à cause de l'alcool. La brune ne voyait pas d'autre explication parce qu'Edgar ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiment pour elle. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il reproduisait le même schéma qu'après l'assaut contre Sandstorm et l'hispanique ne supporterait pas que ça se termine de la même façon. Lorsqu'il lui avait confirmé que leur premier baiser avait bien eu lieu à cause des antidouleurs elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se réveil pour l'entendre dire que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux était une erreur. Rapidement et discrètement elle se leva, rassembla ses vêtements et s'habilla. Tasha s'apprêtait à partir mais en le voyant endormit et si paisible la jeune femme eu des scrupules. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner se coucher pour se blottir contre lui seulement elle ne pouvait pas. Néanmoins la brune ne souhaitait pas partir comme ça. Habituellement ça ne la gênait pas de partir sans un mot ou sans laisser son numéro mais là elle ne pouvait pas, pas avec lui. Elle savait également que son coéquipier allait vouloir discuter. Zapata prit donc la décision de lui laisser une note pour s'expliquer. Elle écrivit rapidement son message et partit sans se retourner.

De son côté Reade se réveilla une vingtaine de minute après le départ de son amie. Il était plus ou moins dans le même état et mit quelques minutes à rassembler ses esprits puis tout lui revint en bloc. Evidemment il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé étant donné qu'il était fou amoureux de la jeune femme. Seulement il regrettait la manière dont ça s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils avaient juste bu et laissé leurs corps s'exprimer. Ils avaient fait l'amour et ça avait été absolument incroyable, merveilleux. Seulement sa collègue ne devait pas être de son avis puisqu'elle était partie. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées il alla prendre une douche puis enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Le jeune homme alla se préparer un petit déjeuner lorsqu'il aperçut le papier laissé par sa partenaire. Malgré son angoisse il entreprit de le lire. _Reade la nuit dernière a été absolument merveilleuse. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je me suis sentie à ma place et en sécurité. Je sais que je suis partie et que tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça en personne. La vérité est que je n'avais pas la force de t'entendre me dire que l'on avait trop bu ou que c'était à cause de mon possible départ. Je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de rester pour réaliser que cette nuit n'était pas réel, que c'était un simple mirage engendré par l'alcool. Je te connais et je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour arranger les choses. Seulement on a tous les deux changé et je n'aurais pas pu revivre la même situation qu'après ta sortie de l'hôpital. Cette fois ci je n'ai pas pu faire semblant alors s'il te plaît lorsque l'on se reverra au bureau lundi faisons abstraction de ce qu'il s'est passé pour aller de l'avant, Tasha._ Ses sentiments étaient réciproque il n'y croyait pas. Le policier n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa coéquipière était bel et bien amoureuse de lui. Il s'assit quelques minutes et relut le mot plusieurs fois pour être sûr de l'avoir bien intégrer. Au bout d'un moment le jeune homme comprit que son amie devait souffrir de la situation, autant que lui en avait souffert par le passé. Il comprit qu'il devait agir et aller lui parler. Reade se leva mit des chaussures et une veste puis il partit sans réfléchir au domicile de sa partenaire d'une nuit. Après vingt minutes de route il arriva chez elle et constata que sa voiture n'était pas là. Le courrier avait été relevé elle était donc passé par chez elle. Seulement il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. Le jeune homme en conclut qu'elle était partie. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis su où exactement. Elle s'était rendue dans un endroit où elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Un endroit qui lui rappelle que rien n'est jamais perdu et que le bonheur est plus proche que l'on peut l'imaginer. Sans hésiter il reprit sa voiture et se rendit au parc qu'ils avaient visité la nuit dernière.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut le plus long trajet de toute sa vie le jeune directeur adjoint arriva à destination. Il se dirigea vers les balançoires et l'observa quelques minutes en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire voir. La jeune femme s'était changée. Elle portait maintenant un jean bleu, un simple pull blanc à manche longue ainsi que des bottines et une veste en cuir. Son carré chocolat était lisse mais laissé lâche pour que ses cheveux lui tombent sur les épaules. Elle était tellement belle que s'en était presque irréel. Tasha était assise à la même place que la veille et se balançait machinalement, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Reade se dirigea vers elle en faisait du bruit pour ne pas la surprendre et s'assit à ses côtés. Zapata sourit légèrement à peine surprise de sa présence. Evidemment qu'il allait chercher à lui parler malgré son mot.  
 _-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois venu bien que j'aie écrit que je ne voulais pas en parler ?_ L'interrogea la jolie brune sarcastique.  
 _-Probablement pour la même raison que je t'ai trouvé sans difficulté,_ rétorqua le policier en tournant la tête vers elle.  
 _-Si je te l'ai demandé c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Notre relation, ce que l'on a, c'est beaucoup trop précieux. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause de ce que je ressens,_ déclara Natasha en baissant la tête tristement. Bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressent est réciproque Edgar se leva de sa balançoire, alla se placer à quelques centimètres de sa coéquipière et la força à s'arrêter. Le plus délicatement du monde il se pencha vers elle, passa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et lui donna un tendre baiser. Tasha passa ses mains autour de son cou et se laissa aller à cette délicieuse étreinte sans réfléchir. Il essayait de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, sans la brusquer, tout en douceur. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne combien elle comptait pour lui. Au bout d'un moment ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Front contre front ils reprirent leurs respirations puis Edgar se mit à parler.  
 _-Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler mais là tu n'as qu'à écouter. Cette nuit n'était pas une erreur due à l'alcool au contraire. Même si les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je l'aurais voulu c'était merveilleux. La vérité c'est que je t'aime Tasha. Je suis amoureux de toi et si je me suis comporté comme un idiot hier c'est uniquement parce que l'idée de vivre sans toi m'est inconcevable. J'ai eu tort quand je t'ai dit que c'était à cause des antidouleurs que je t'ai embrassé la première fois et encore plus de ne pas tout te dire hier soir. La seule chose que je regrette à propos de cette nuit est que tu te sois réveillée en pensant que je ne ressentais rien pour toi,_ avoua-t-il soulagé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.  
 _-Alors c'était réel ?_ Questionna la jeune femme émue. Elle ne réalisait pas que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle n'avait jamais espéré.  
 _-Oh oui crois moi c'était tous ce qu'il y a de plus réel et c'était incroyable._  
 _-A bien des aspects,_ termina la jolie brune en souriant malicieusement.  
 _-Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi au sujet de la CIA et bien que je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes tous ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. Alors si tu veux y aller on trouvera un moyen pour que ça marche. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._  
 _-C'est vraiment adorable mais j'ai déjà appelé Keaton pour refuser son offre. Je le pensais vraiment quand je disais que j'avais besoin d'avancer au niveau professionnel seulement j'ai compris que la CIA n'est pas la bonne manière de le faire. Je t'aime Reade et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de partir. Pour le reste et bien j'aviserais après tout on est à New York ça ne manque pas d'opportunités._  
 _-Je ne te cacherais pas que je suis plutôt heureux d'entendre ça._

Les deux amants recommencèrent à s'embrasser amoureusement. Ils partirent ensuite main dans la main pour une ballade en amoureux.  
 _-Ça te dit un petit déjeuner ?_ Proposa la brune quelques minutes après leur départ du parc.  
 _-J'ai encore un peu la gueule de bois mais pourquoi pas. Ça peut être sympa,_ répondit le policier en souriant.  
 _-Quoi vraiment,_ se moqua gentiment Zapata.  
 _-Oses me dire que tu n'as pas mal à la tête après hier soir._  
 _-Si quand même._

Ils se mirent à rire puis partirent en direction d'un café plus heureux que jamais. Même si leur avenir restait flou ils étaient sûrs qu'ensemble ils pourraient tout affronter.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Un peu plus d'une année avait passé depuis la fameuse nuit. Jane et Kurt habitaient à nouveau à New York. La jeune femme avait découvert qu'elle avait une fille de dix-sept ans. Elle avait, avec l'aide de son mari et de ses amis, tout fait pour la retrouver. Après de longue recherche mère et fille était à nouveau réuni. Le couple avait également décidé qu'il serait préférable de retourner vivre où était leur vraie maison. Allison avait parfaitement compris et ils avaient trouvé un arrangement pour se partager la garde de la petite Bethany. Jane travaillait pour le FBI en tant que consultante et était le plus souvent affecté à la nouvelle équipe de Kurt spécialisée dans le trafic d'être humain. Patterson, après toutes les épreuves endurées, avait démissionné du FBI et dirigeait une société florissante qui créait des applications pour téléphone portable. Reade était toujours directeur adjoint et dirigeait le bureau newyorkais de manière efficace. Il était respecté et malgré la charge et l'importance du travail tous se passait pour le mieux. Tasha, quant à elle, avait enfin trouvé sa voie. La jeune femme était restée au FBI mais elle avait été transférée dans une unité spéciale dirigée par Owen Hall. Elle travaillait désormais avec les agents Alex Parrish, Shelby Wyatt, Ryan Booth, Harry Doyle et Jocelyn Turner. Ils exécutaient des opérations secrètes et peu orthodoxes destiné à garantir la sécurité des Etats Unis. Elle se plaisait vraiment dans son nouveau travail et ses coéquipiers étaient devenus de très bons amis. Elle faisait très souvent des sorties entre filles avec ses nouvelles partenaires féminines ainsi que Patterson et Jane. Ils arrivaient également que nouveaux et anciens amis dinent ou même travaillent tous ensemble. Reade et Zapata, après avoir passé tant d'années à se tourner autour, étaient plus heureux et amoureux que jamais. Le couple vivait désormais sous le même toit et s'était habitué à ne plus travailler ensemble. Ça les avait beaucoup rapprochés et les retrouvailles le soir n'en étaient que plus passionnées. Ne pouvant pas imaginé vivre sa vie sans sa petite amie Edgar avait, quelques semaines auparavant, demandé conseil à Kurt afin de choisir une bague de fiançailles et préparé la demande en mariage parfaite. Il comptait faire sa demande d'ici quelques semaines lorsqu'ils partiraient en vacance en France. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le petit monde de l'élite du FBI de New York et une chose était sûre c'était que quoi qu'il arrive Tasha n'aurait plus jamais envie de partir.


End file.
